We will explore the nature and possible treatment of the prevalent problem of high altitude coughing. Bronchospasm and/or increased pulmonary fluid may have etiologic roles. These possibilities will be investigated in high altitude trekkers by testing serial pulmonary mechanics in conjuction with an inhaled bronchodilator, albuterol (Ventolin), and exercise.